DCWL vs. WCW: The Cival War
The Cival War is a joint CPV between Derek's Championship Wrestling League (DCWL) and World CAW Wrestling (WCW). How did it started? The War started back on the 13th episode of The Main Event when DCWL superstar Sagat appeared on screen and said that WCW is not safe. Then on WCW Great American Bash, Sagat showed up and talked with WCW Champion Tikwan Coger. Sagat then stole the WCW Title. Coger then went hunting for Sagat and the WCW Title when a car ran him over, sending Coger to the hospital. At DCWL Battlefield, The Miz was locked in his locker room when Sagat and Zangiff face off against John Black. The Miz finally came out and demanded answers. Louis Payne came out and attacked The Miz and admitted that he was the one who ran Tikwan Coger over. Later on in the CPV, Tikwan Coger showed up during the Suspect/Danny Jackpot match and attacked both of them. Ed McMahon explained that he was the one who sent DCWL to make an impact. Danny Jackpot then hit the Cashout on Tikwan Coger. Then on the 14th episode of The Main Event, WCW Champion Tikwan Coger came out and challenged Danny Jackpot for The Cival War. Also, Johnny Rocker attacked WCW GM Mick Foley. After the attack, TX3 confronted Johnny Rocker and Rocker told him that he need to choose a side. Louis Payne then said that He is serious that he will deliver pain. Lil Fly then came out and challenged Payne to a match at The Cival War. Later on in the show, The Miz was coming out when he was attacked by both Zagiff and Sagat. Tikwan Coger was attacked by Louis Payne, who in turn was attacked by Lil Fly. Then Danny Jackpot shot a promo accepting Tikwan's challenge if WCW put the show "Prime Time" on the line and the match should be a TLC match. On the "Prime Time Special," WCW owner Shane McMahon announced that Tikwan accepted the challenge if Danny Jackpot puts his DCWL career on the line. On the 15th episode of The Main Event, Louis Payne attacked Lil Fly and told him that they're going to the Land of Extreme, meaning that their match at The Cival War would be an Extreme Rules Match. Then on the DCWL show, Johnny Rocker set up a handicap match between Sultan Shetty and Bret Michaels vs. TX3.. After the match, Rocker attacked TX3. Also, Miz and John Morrison costed Sagat and Zagiff the DCWL Tag Team Titles, Lil Fly attacked Louis Payne and Tikwan Coger attacked Danny Jackpot, proving that WCW isn't gonna back down from a fight. Match Card Johnny Rocker defeated TX3 Lil Fly defeated Louis Payne to win the DCWL Extreme Title. Sagat & Zagiff defeated Miz and John Morrison Lemarcus Carter © defeated Shawn Dynasty (First Blood Match) to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Tikwan Coger defeated Danny Jackpot in the TLC Match. As ordered by the contract, Danny's DCWL career is over. Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:DCWL Category:Something CAWful Events